Breaking Daylight
by twilightfanjm
Summary: When Bella moves to Forks pregnant with her ex boyfriend's baby, she didn't expect that her life would change so much. She never thought she would gain another family. She never thought she would gain the support of a mother, and she certaintly did not expect to fall in love with a certain vampire.
1. Pregnant

**A/N: Once I get an idea in my head I just have to start writing it. That's why I have so many work in progress stories. Here's the newest one. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter 1: Forks**

**Bella's POV**

I can't believe that I have to do this I thought to myself as I got off the plane. I didn't have many options though. My mom disowned me as soon as I told her, and the whole school wouldn't stop talking once he told everyone.

My dad Charlie, chief of police to the good people of Forks, was surprisingly very accepting of the situation.

Dad smiled and waved as soon as he saw me. I hadn't seen him in a few years, and he was happy that I would be living with him.

"How's my grand-baby doing?" he asked as he looked at my still flat stomach.

"The baby is doing great dad" I said.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Shouldn't the father take care of the baby as well?" dad asked.

"Dad, David has made it very clear that he wants nothing to do with his baby" I said.

"How about your mom? How is she doing?"

At the mention of mom I start to tear up. She gave me an ultimatum, either I abort the baby or I get out.

I couldn't abort my baby though. I already loved this baby so much. My mom was so angry at me. She even went as far as to call me a slut. That really hurt.

"Mom is still upset" I said.

"It wasn't right what she did, but I promise I will take care of you and your baby" he smiled.

My dad was never one to show emotion so it meant so much to me to hear him say that.

"Thank you" I said tearing up.

"By the way, I got you something" he said.

My eyes widened at the thought of a gift.

When we turned into the drive way I saw an orange Chevy pick up truck. My eyes widened in shock.

"Dad, you didn't have to. I was going to buy my own car" I said.

"I want you to be happy hear Bells" he said.

"Thank you dad" I said throwing my arms around him.

"Your welcome. I've already enrolled you in school and informed them about your situation" he said.

"Oh no" I moaned thinking about all of the unfair treatment I would get.

"Don't worry, it's strictly confidential. People will notice eventually though" he said.

"I know, I just hope that people will have gotten to know me by then, and will be nicer to me" I said.

"I've made you an appointment with Dr. Cullen. He's the best doctor we have in this town. He could easily make 10 times the money he makes here somewhere else. He'll be able to help you with more than just your pregnancy" he said referring to my natural clumsiness that is definitely going to end up with me in the E.R in the near future.

"The appointment is tomorrow at 9AM" he said.

"Thanks dad" I said.

He just smiled.

He left me alone for awhile while I unpacked my bags. Soon it was nighttime and I fell asleep peacefully for the first time in a month and a half, somehow knowing that everything would be alright.

**Please Review **


	2. Dr Cullen

**Chapter 2: Dr. Cullen**

I woke up the next morning feeling extremely well rested for once.  
My alarm clock read 7:30 which meant that I only had an hour and a half to get ready and be at my appointment.  
The smell of eggs and sausage wafted throughout the house, making my stomach growl.  
"Hungry aren't we baby girl" I said as I rubbed soothing circles on my stomach.  
Of course I'm not 100% sure but I think my baby is a girl.  
I walked down the stairs and I saw my dad already serving breakfast.  
"Thanks dad" I said.  
"It's nothing. I'm just making sure my grandchild is healthy" he said.  
"Besides it's the only thing I can actually cook" he added.  
After yesterday's dinner, there wasn't any arguing with that logic.  
I told him that I would be taking over kitchen duties while I lived here.  
Time passed very quickly and soon it was time to leave. Luckily I had the route memorized thanks to all past visits.  
"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan" I told the friendly receptionist.  
"9AM with Dr. Cullen?" she asked.  
"Yes" I confirmed.  
"Just take a seat anywhere, he should be ready for you soon" she said.  
"Okay thanks" I said. I went to lobby waiting area, and five minutes later I was called in.  
A nurse did all of the usual things and asked all of the usual questions before having me wait in Dr. Cullen's office.  
I sat there playing on my phone for awhile before I heard the door open.  
I had to do a double a double take when I saw him. He looked like a movie star from the 1920s era. He was tall, blonde, extremely pale and he had the most unusual eye color; gold. Overall he looked like a god.  
"You're Isabella right?" he asked snapping me out of my shock.  
"Yes" I said.  
"Nice to meet you I'm Dr. Cullen" he said.  
"So Isabella, it says here that you are about two and a half months pregnant" he said.  
"Yes, and please call me Bella" I said.  
"In that case, call me Carlisle" he said smiling at me. His teeth we so white and straight, and yet I couldn't be a little scared by them.  
"I'm going to do a sonogram so we can see how she's developing" he said.  
"She? How do you know my baby is a girl?" I asked. At my last appointment it was too early to know the gender.  
"Oh, um I'm just guessing" he said a little to quickly, like he was trying to cover up something.  
He rubbed some cold gel on my stomach, before putting the machine on it. His were extremely cold on my stomach as he tried to get an image of my baby.  
"There's your baby" he said. I looked at the monitor and saw my baby.  
"Looks like it is a girl" he said indicating to the area between her legs.  
"Wow, I knew it. I had a feeling she was a girl" I said.  
"She's developing nicely, there are no problems at all" he said.  
"Thanks" I said.  
"Just make another appointment up front and I'm going to prescribe some prenatal vitamins" he said.  
"Thank you. It was nice meeting you" I said.  
I got my vitamins, made my next appointment with Dr. Cullen and  
left.  
This was an interesting doctor visit, to say the least.  
**Please Review**


	3. Edward Cullen

**Chapter 3: Edward Cullen**

**Bella's POV**

My alarm clock woke me up the next morning and I reluctantly got up. It was my first day of Forks High, and I honestly was not looking forward to it. The dark clouds and rain just made me want to stay in bed all day. I hated anything wet or cold.

I quickly ate a bowl of cereal and left for school. Dad had already left so I didn't get to see him.

Once I had gotten to school I sat in my truck for a few minutes because I had gotten there early. I know I needed to get my schedule, but I was afraid to start school here. I was afraid of how people would react when they found out about my pregnancy. Once I had told David that I was pregnant with his baby he left me. He spread vicious rumors about me too. He had told all his guy friends that he had slept with me. He bragged about it, which elevated his status as a cool guy. What did I get in return? I was labeled as a slut, as a dirty girl. Once the news broke that I was pregnant it got worse. David said that there was no way that the baby was his because I had been sleeping with other guys to. The jerk told a horrible lie about me which caused more horrible treatment. I desperately wanted to go back to being ignored, just the way things were before I had slept with him.

I was so glad to have gotten away from that place. I mean even my own mother treated me horribly!

I was terrified of a similar situation here. I was afraid of the rumors. I was afraid of how boys would react. Dating is definitely out of the picture. No boy wants to date a pregnant girl.

I looked at my dashboard and I saw that school was about to start. I guess I have no choice but to get off now. I noticed that a lot of other students had arrived by now.

The lady gave me a schedule and a map of the school. I hoped that I wouldn't have that map stuck in front of my face all day.

Throughout the day I met several other kids. There was Eric. There was Mike, he reminds me of a golden retriever with his over helpfulness. There was also a girl named Jessica. I didn't like her very much. She seemed like the type of girl who loves gossip, the type of girl I should avoid right now. Then I met Lauren Mallory and she seemed to hate me right away, I definitely need to avoid her. Then there was Angela. She seemed very nice. She's the type of girl I could be friends with.

Soon it was lunchtime. I was only barely listening to something that Jessica was talking about when I saw them. Each of them sat there not talking and unmoving. There was a tray of uneaten food in front of them. Food they didn't seem like they intended to eat. They all had two features in common. They were extremely pale and they all had gold eyes. There were two girls. One was short with spiky hair. She reminded me of a pixie. The other girl was blond and she looked like a model on of those airbrushed magazines. Your self esteem takes a hit just by looking at her. Then there were three the boys. There was a honey blonde one who looked like he was in pain. Then there was the guy next to him, he was so big and burly. He had muscles that serious weight lifters would kill for. My gaze lingered on the third boy. He looked like an adonis. He was absolutely perfect. He had the most beautiful shade of bronze hair, and his gold eyes just seemed to melt my heart.

"Who are they?" I asked Jessica. "Oh those are Dr. Cullen's and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They moved down here from Alaska two years ago" she said. Then I remembered Dr. Cullen from my appointment. He was also pale and had gold eyes. How did they all have these two things in common when they weren't related?

"They're all together though. The short girl with the spiky hair is Alice she's with Jasper the blonde one who looks like he's in pain. The blonde girl, that's Rosalie she's with the big, dark haired guy Emmett" she said. "What about the boy with the bronze hair?" I asked. "Oh that's Edward Cullen. Don't waste your time though. Apparently none of the girls here are good enough for him" she said her voice a clear case of sour grapes. He must have turned her down. "I wasn't planning on it" I said. There's no way a guy like him would me the pregnant girl.

The bell rang after that and I left for fifth period biology. When I got to class all of the seats were taken. All of the seats but one. There was one empty one and it was next to Edward Cullen. He didn't say anything to me as I sat down. "Hi I'm Edward Cullen. You're Bella right?" he said. "Yes" I said. "Nice to meet you" he said smiling. "Nice to meet you too" I said. "So how do you like it here in Forks?" he asked. "You're asking me about the weather?" I said. "I guess I am" he said flashing me a beautiful crooked smile full of perfect teeth.

We were interrupted then and we couldn't continue talking for the rest of class.

I got up to leave, but I immediately felt a hand grab my arm. An ice cold hand. "Bella?" he said. "Yes" I said. "You're very beautiful. I really like you. Can I get to know you better?" he asked. His gold eyes bore into mine. No! This can't be happening! I can't start up any type of relationship with him. Once he knows I'm pregnant he'll just break my heart. I let out a shaky breath before I wiggled out of his grasp and ran out of the room as fast as I could.

**Edward's POV**

What just happened? What's wrong with her? Why did she just run off like that? Unfortunately I couldn't tell because I couldn't read her mind.

It came as shock when I realized in the cafeteria that I couldn't read her mind. I have never encountered anyone like her before. She was also the most beautiful girl I had ever seen before.

Right away I knew she was pregnant. The fetus's heartbeat was loud and clear. I knew she was carrying a baby girl too. A vampire can always tell when a human woman is pregnant because we can smell the hormones. The scent of the hormones also tells us if she's carrying a boy or girl. In truth, I didn't care if she was pregnant. I just desperately wanted to get to know her.

I just don't understand why she reacted the way she did. When I got home no one was there except Alice. Everyone else left to go hunting. "Edward I saw what happened" she said. "I don't understand. I thought she liked me" I said. "She does like you Edward" she said. "Then why did she react that way?" I asked. "She's pregnant Edward. She's afraid of getting her heart broken again when she tells a guy she's having a baby. She's afraid of how badly she'll be treated when people find out" she said. "I don't care about her pregnancy! That just makes me want to be with her more. I want to protect her!" I shouted. "You know that and I know that. The problem is that she doesn't know that. Just keep insisting and she will give in and learn to trust you. Trust me" she said. If there's one thing I've learned it's that I can't bet against Alice. "Okay, sometimes I swear that you can read minds too" I said. "No, I'm just a girl so I know how girl's think" she said.

**Please Review**


End file.
